


The Visit

by The_Caffeinated_Hamster



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Gift Work, I'm not sure if I should put non con or not, Kissing, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Caffeinated_Hamster/pseuds/The_Caffeinated_Hamster
Summary: A Gift for JadeGreenWorks' Overcoming. Hannibal goes into Will's room to watch him sleep the night before everyone scampers off to the garden party.Also I've no beta and this is pure stream of conscious writing





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024469) by [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl). 



> Whelp I haven’t written fan fiction for months. I’ve wanted to write a Hannigram Fic for a while (since I fell into the fandom really). But never felt confident enough to try and tackle Will and Hannibal’s distinctive voices. But I'm giving it a solid try.

He knew it was a mistake slipping into his spouse’s room, stealing his way in here like some sort of desperate thief. He shouldn’t be in here, after pointedly drawing a line in the sand and consequently setting that line on fire of his disgust with what he had been married off too. That…

That and he hadn’t an excuse if he happened to wake his doe-eyed spouse.

He knew he could turn back, but he crept on, he’d berate his feet later. He inhaled deeply once he was by Will’s bed, and let out his breath in a slow sigh. Then looked down, studying his spouse in the dim light that filtered through the drapes. Hannibal’s stomach dropped just a little, even in his sleep, Will looked serious. Like even in his sleep his mind was plagued with troubles.

Hannibal knelt down; resting his cheek on the bed as he watched Will slumber. Seeking out the man’s scent, that, was barely there even at so close a range and so intimate of a spot. Hannibal blinked once lethargically as he studied his mate. Wondering what must be plaguing Will’s rest. The svelte form shifted, curling more into a ball and there was a word that sounded close to: “No.”

Will twitched, his brow growing agitated.

‘I should leave.’ Hannibal thought, but feared moving thinking a misplaced step would wake his Harpy. His hand drifted outwards, then slotted right along Will’s jaw. With a shudder, Will relaxed sighing into the touch, sinking deeper into his slumber.

With a mute sigh, Hannibal’s shoulders slumped, the pad of his thumb sweeping along Will’s cheekbone in a soothing rhythm and plump lips parted letting out a soft mewl of a snore.

Hannibal felt his eyes soften all the more, and his reserve melt, as he pondered what could have been. Even more damnably /should/ have been.-Though there was little sense in dwelling on the ‘what if’s’. Another blink and Hannibal shifted his hand slightly, allowing his thumb to graze along Will’s upper lip, plump and velvety against his finger pad. Will hummed, his lips closing around Hannibal’s thumb holding him there with the barest pressure.

It was enough to get Hannibal’s blood to swirl and rush between his ears and his eyes opened wider than he could recall ever doing.

He should leave.

It was a breach of common decency at the very least.

The best excuse Hannibal had was that he simply wanted to learn Will, and this was the best way. In the waking world, neither of them could get on with each other without devolving into a massive row. Albeit Hannibal’s preference, it still left him certain he was bleeding from how sharp Will’s words cut.

The alpha shifted his hand easing it away from Will’s mouth, and instantly mourned the loss of contact. Such a strange creature, to make him feel this way…

Hannibal’s reserve broke during here and there; he was sure, as he leaned forward to get his legs moving to leave. His progress slowed and he studied Will’s lips and took a chance praying for once, that Will was too far under to wake. Hannibal’s lips brushed against Will’s: Sweet, tender and full of regret.

He hadn’t expected Will to surge forward, with a soft sleepy sound and press his lips more firmly against his. All other reasoning left Hannibal’s higher functions then, his tongue easing into Will’s plaint mouth. Immediately, Hannibal was hard pressed to find an adequate description of his spouse’s taste, something, like berries and a crisp freshness. A small pleased growl burbled up Hannibal’s throat, and was answered with a heavy limbed flailing of sleep heavy limbs trying to take purchase on Hannibal’s scalp to hold him in place.

As if Hannibal wanted to leave, he felt another rumble leave his chest. Will broke the kiss with a mewl and his eyes opened, much to Hannibal’s shock (and pleasure). But Will’s eyes were unfocused, unseeing but the smile he gave Hannibal was honey sweet as his limbs slipped off Hannibal’s head and his eyes closed once again.

Hannibal left then, and staggered drunkenly back to his room, he tripped over his own feet as he passed through the suite between their rooms and continued stumbling gracelessly to his bed. Once there, he flopped down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Tomorrow they rode to the garden party.

If Hannibal had his way, he’d win a kiss from his Spit-Fire-Spouse in the waking world.

**Author's Note:**

> I've also posted this work on my tumblr as "java-dragon" since I can't keep a consistent username. Most I can do is keep to a set theme.
> 
> [On Tumblr as Java-Dragon](http://java-dragon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
